concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sex Pistols
1975 November 6, 1975 St. Martin's School Of Art, London, ENG November 7, 1975 Central School Of Art, London, ENG November ?, 1975 Hertfordshire College of Art and Design, St. Albans, ENG November 21, 1975 Westfield College, London, ENG November 28, 1975 Queen Elizabeth College, London, ENG November ?, 1975 National College Of Food Technology, Weybridge, ENG December 5, 1975 Chelsea School Of Art, London, ENG December 9, 1975 Ravensbourne College, London, ENG December 10, 1975 London Polytechnic Fairholt House, London, ENG 1976 January 23, 1976 Watford College, Watford, ENG February 12, 1976 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting Eddie & The Hot Rods) February 14, 1976 Butlers Wharf, London, ENG (Andrew Logan’s Party) February 19, 1976 Hertfordshire College Of Art, St. Albans, ENG February 20, 1976 College Of Higher Education, High Wycombe, ENG February 21, 1976 Welwyn Garden City, ENG March 25, 1976 Hertfordshire College Of Art, St. Albans, ENG March 30, 1976 100 Club, London, ENG April 3, 1976 Nashville, London, ENG April 4, 1976 El Paradise Strip Club, London, ENG April 23, 1976 Nashville, London, ENG April 29, 1976 Nashville, London, ENG May 5, 1976 Babalu Disco, London, ENG May 11, 1976 100 Club, London, ENG May 17, 1976 Screen On The Green, London, ENG (CANCELLED) May 18, 1976 100 Club, London, ENG May 19, 1976 Northallerton, ENG May 20, 1976 Penthouse, Scarborough, ENG May 21, 1976 Town Hall, Middlesborough, ENG May 25, 1976 100 Club, London, ENG May 30, 1976 Reading University, Reading, ENG June 4, 1976 Lesser Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG June 15, 1976 100 Club, London, ENG June 17, 1976 Walthamstow Assembly Hall, London, ENG June 29, 1976 100 Club, London, ENG July 3, 1976 Hastings Pier Ballroom, Hastings, ENG (supporting Budgie) July 4, 1976 Black Swan, Sheffield, ENG July 6, 1976 100 Club, London, ENG July 9, 1976 Lyceum, London, ENG July 10, 1976 The Sundown, London, ENG July 20, 1976 Lesser Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG August 10, 1976 100 Club, London, ENG August 14, 1976 Barbarellas, Birmingham, ENG August 19, 1976 Village Inn, Runton, ENG August 21, 1976 Boat Club, Nottingham, ENG August 29, 1976 Screen On The Green, London, ENG (supported by The Clash & The Buzzcocks) August 31, 1976 100 Club, London, ENG September 2, 1976 Nags Head, High Wycombe, ENG September 3, 1976 Club De Chalet Du Lac, Paris, FRA September 5, 1976 Club De Chalet Du Lac, Paris, FRA September 11, 1976 Royal Ballroom, Whitby, ENG September 12, 1976 Fordgreen Ballroom, Leeds, ENG September 13, 1976 Quaintways, Chester, ENG September 15, 1976 Lodestar, Blackburn, ENG September 17, 1976 H.M. Chelmsford Prison, Chelmsford, ENG September 20, 1976 100 Club, London, ENG (Punk Special, supported by The Clash, Subway Sect, Siouxsie & The Banshees & Stinky Toys) September 21, 1976 Top Rank, Cardiff, WAL September 22, 1976 Stowaway Newport, WAL September 23, 1976 Bubbles, Swansea, WAL September 24, 1976 76 Club, Burton On Trent, ENG September 27, 1976 Outlook Club, Doncaster, ENG September 28, 1976 The Place, Guildford, ENG September 29, 1976 Strikes Club, Stoke, ENG September 30, 1976 Cleopatras, Derby, ENG October 1, 1976 Didsbury College, Manchester, ENG October 2, 1976 Priory Ballroom, Scunthorpe, ENG (CANCELLED) October 5, 1976 400 Ballroom, Torquay, ENG (CANCELLED) October 8, 1976 Lafayette Club, Wolverhampton, ENG (CANCELLED) October 9, 1976 The Cricket Ground, Northampton, ENG (CANCELLED) October 12, 1976 Technical College, Dundee, SCOT October 13, 1976 Porterhouse, Retford, ENG (CANCELLED) October 13, 1976 Lafayette Club, Wolverhampton, ENG October 14, 1976 Mr Digby's, Birkenhead, ENG October 15, 1976 Eric’s, Liverpool, ENG October 19, 1976 Winter Gardens, Cleethorpes, ENG (CANCELLED) October 20, 1976 Bogarts, Birmingham, ENG October 21, 1976 Queensway Hall, Dunstable, ENG November 15, 1976 Notre Dame Hall, London, ENG November 19, 1976 Hendon Polytechnic, London, ENG November 29, 1976 Lancaster Polytechnic, Coventry, ENG Anarchy In The UK Tour December 3, 1976 UEA Students Union, Norwich, ENG (CANCELLED. Supported by The Damned, The Clash & Johnny Thunders And The Heartbreakers) December 4, 1976 Kings Hall, Derby, ENG (CANCELLED. Supported by The Clash, The Damned & Johnny Thunders and the Heartbreakers) December 5, 1976 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (CANCELLED) December 6, 1976 Leeds Polytechnic, Leeds, ENG (Supported by The Clash, The Damned & Johnny Thunders and the Heartbreakers) December 7, 1976 Village Bowl, Bournemouth, ENG (CANCELLED) December 9, 1976 Electric Circus, Manchester, ENG (Supported by The Clash, The Damned & Johnny Thunders and the Heartbreakers) December 10, 1976 Lancaster University, Lancaster, ENG (CANCELLED) December 10, 1976 Guildhall, Preston, ENG (CANCELLED. Booked as a replacement for the Lancaster gig) December 11, 1976 Liverpool Stadium, Liverpool, ENG (CANCELLED) December 12, 1976 Cavern Club, Liverpool, ENG (CANCELLED) December 13, 1976 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (CANCELLED) December 14, 1976 Top Rank, Cardiff, WAL (CANCELLED) December 14, 1976 Castle Cinema, Caerphilly, WAL December 15, 1976 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (CANCELLED) December 16, 1976 Caird Hall, Dundee, SCOT (CANCELLED) December 17, 1976 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (CANCELLED) December 17, 1976 Market Hall, Carlisle, ENG (CANCELLED. Booked as a replacement for the Sheffield gig) December 18, 1976 Kursaal, Southend, ENG (CANCELLED) December 19, 1976 Civic Hall, Guildford, ENG (CANCELLED) December 19, 1976 Electric Circus, Manchester, ENG December 20, 1976 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (CANCELLED) December 20, 1976 Winter Gardens, Cleethorpes, ENG December 21-22, 1976 Woods Centre, Plymouth, ENG December 22, 1976 400 Ballroom, Torquay, ENG (CANCELLED) December 23, 1976 Penelope's Ballroom, Paignton, ENG (CANCELLED) December 26, 1976 Roxy, London, ENG (CANCELLED) 1977 January 4, 1977 Amsterdam, NED (DUTCH TV "Disco Circus") January 5, 1977 LantarenVenster, Rotterdam, NED January 6-7, 1977 Paradiso Club, Amsterdam, NED (Glen's last gig) February 21, 1977 Jarla Teatern, Stockholm, SWE (CANCELLED. Part of a cancelled tour with The Heartbreakers) March 21, 1977 Notre Dame Hall, London, ENG April 3, 1977 Screen On The Green Cinema, London, ENG June 7, 1977 Queen Elizabeth River Boat, London, ENG (Jubilee gig on the River Thames) Sex Pistols Scandinavia Tour 1977 July 13-14, 1977 Daddy's Dance Hall, Copenhagen, DEN July 15, 1977 Diskotek Ostra Stranden, Halmstad, SWE July 16, 1977 Mogambo Disco, Helsingborg, SWE July 17, 1977 Discotheque 42, Jonkoping, SWE July 19, 1977 Club Zebra, Kristinehamn, SWE July 20, 1977 Pingvin Club, Oslo, NOR July 21, 1977 Studenter Samfundet, Trodheim, NOR July 23-24, 1977 Barbarellas Disco, Vaxjo, SWE July 27-28, 1977 Happy House, Student Karen, Stockholm, SWE July 29, 1977 Orfi, Linkoping, SWE August 11, 1977 Bilzen, BEL (cancelled appearance, Jazz Bilzen 1977) Sex Pistols On Tour Secretly 1977 August 19, 1977 Lafayette Club, Wolverhampton, ENG (Billed as "S.P.O.T.S") August 24, 1977 Outlook Club, Doncaster, ENG (Billed as "Tax Exiles") August 25, 1977 Penthouse, Scarborough, ENG (Billed as "Special Guest") August 26, 1977 Rock Garden, Middlesborough, ENG (Billed as "Acne Rabble") August 31, 1977 Woods Centre, Plymouth, ENG (Billed as "The Hamsters") September 1, 1977 Winter Gardens, Penzance, ENG (Billed as "A Mystery Band of International Repute") Sex Pistols Dutch Tour 1977 December 5, 1977 Eksit Club, Rotterdam, NED December 6, 1977 Maastricht, NED December 7, 1977 Pozjet Club, Tilburg, NED December 8, 1977 Stokuishal, Arnhem, NED December 9, 1977 De Effenaar, Eindhoven, NED December 10, 1977 Huize Maas, Groningen, NED December 11, 1977 Maf Centrum, Maasbree, NED December 12, 1977 Donkiesjot, Sittard, NED December 13, 1977 De Klinker, Winschoten, NED (Postponed until January 26, 1978) December 14, 1977 Eksit Club, Rotterdam, NED Sex Pistols Never Mind The Bans Tour 1977 December 16, 1977 Brunel University, Uxbridge, ENG December 17, 1977 Mr. George's, Coventry, ENG December 18, 1977 Lafayette Club, Wolverhampton, ENG (Postponed until December 21st due to John having a sore throat) December 19, 1977 Nikkers Club, Keighley, ENG December 20, 1977 Hamilton Club, Birkenhead, ENG (CANCELLED) December 21, 1977 Bamboo Club, Bristol, ENG (CANCELLED after the Club burnt down the day before) December 21, 1977 Lafayette Club, Wolverhampton, ENG December 22, 1977 Champness Hall, Rochdale, ENG (CANCELLED) December 23, 1977 The Village, Newport, WAL December 24, 1977 Links Pavilion, Cromer, ENG December 25, 1977 Ivanhoes, Huddersfield, ENG (2 Shows. The early show was a benefit for the children of striking firefighters) December 29, 1977 Leona Theatre, Homestead, PA (CANCELLED) December 31, 1977 Ivanhoe Theatre, Chicago, IL (CANCELLED) 1978 January 1, 1978 Agora, Cleveland, OH (CANCELLED) January 3, 1978 Alexandria Roller Rink, Virginia, VA (CANCELLED) January 5, 1978 Great South East Music Hall, Atlanta, GA January 6, 1978 Taliesyn Ballroom, Memphis, TN January 8, 1978 Randy's Rodeo, San Antonio, TX January 9, 1978 Kingfish Club, Baton Rouge, LA January 10, 1978 Longhorn Ballroom, Dallas, TX January 11, 1978 Cains Ballroom, Tulsa, OK January 14, 1978 Winterland, San Francisco, CA January 18, 1978 Worker's Hall, Helsinki, FIN (CANCELLED because work permits were denied due to criminal records) January 20, 1978 Johanneshovs Isstadion Traningshallen, Stockholm, SWE (CANCELLED) January 21, 1978 Stora Salen, Lund, SWE (CANCELLED) January 22, 1978 Kant Kino, Berlin, GER (CANCELLED) January 24, 1978 Markthalle, Hamburg, GER (CANCELLED) January 26, 1978 De Klinker, Winschoten, NED (CANCELLED. Rescheduled from December 13, 1977) January 27, 1978 Het Turfschip, Breda, NED (CANCELLED) January 29, 1978 De Hallen, Kortrijk, BEL (CANCELLED) January 30, 1978 Salle Omnisport Du Chenee, Liege, BEL (CANCELLED) January 31, 1978 Alma II Universite, Leuven, BEL (CANCELLED) February 2, 1978 Diogenes, Nijmegen, NED (CANCELLED) February 4, 1978 Stokvishal, Arnhem, NED (CANCELLED) February 5, 1978 Luxor Theatre, Hoensbrock, NED (CANCELLED) February 6, 1978 Huize Maas, Groningen, NED (CANCELLED) February 8, 1978 Les Abattoirs De La Villette, Paris, FRA (CANCELLED) 1996 Filthy Lucre Tour 1996 June 21, 1996 Lahtis, FIN (Messila Festival) June 22, 1996 Munich, GER (Helter Skelter Festival) June 23, 1996 Finsbury Park, London, ENG June 26, 1996 Sjohistoriska Museet, Stockholm, SWE June 28, 1996 Roskilde, DEN (Roskilde Festival) June 29, 1996 Bahrenfield, Hamburg, GER (CANCELLED) June 30, 1996 St. Gallen, SUI (Open-Air Festival) July 2, 1996 Aqualung, Madrid, SPA (CANCELLED) July 4, 1996 Zenith, Paris, FRA July 6, 1996 Arena, Berlin, GER July 7, 1996 Sportshall, Prague, CZR July 9, 1996 Hala Tivoli, Ljubijana, SLN July 10, 1996 Curva Stadio, Rome, ITY July 11, 1996 Parco Aquatica, Milan, ITY July 13, 1996 Ochtrup, GER (Munster Festival) July 14, 1996 Unterfrankenhalle, Frankfurt, GER July 16, 1996 S.E.C.C., Glasgow, SCOT July 17, 1996 Maysfield Centre, Belfast, NI (CANCELLED) July 17, 1996 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG July 18, 1996 Point Depot, Dublin, IRE (CANCELLED) July 20, 1996 Zeebrugge, BEL (Axion Beach Festival) July 21, 1996 Stratford On Avon, ENG (Phoenix Festival) July 31, 1996 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO August 2, 1996 Music Complex, Dallas, TX August 3, 1996 International Ballroom, Houston, TX August 4, 1996 Mud Island Amphitheatre, Memphis, TN August 6, 1996 Patriot Center, Fairfax, WA August 8-9, 1996 Roseland Ballroom, New York City, NY August 10, 1996 Great Woods Centre, Boston, MA August 12, 1996 Molson Amphitheatre, Toronto, ON August 13, 1996 Nautica Stage, Cleveland, OH August 14, 1996 IC Light Amphitheatre, Pittsburgh, PA (CANCELLED) August 16, 1996 Coba Arena, Detroit, MI August 17, 1996 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL August 18, 1996 Eagles Ballroom, Milwaukee, WI August 20, 1996 Sports Palace, Mexico City, MEX (CANCELLED) August 20, 1996 The Guverment, Toronto, ON August 22, 1996 MCA Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA August 23 & 25, 1996 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA August 27, 1996 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA August 29, 1996 Civic Auditorium, Portland, OR August 30, 1996 Seattle, WA (Bumpershoots Festival) August 31, 1996 Pacific National Exhibition Center, Vancouver, BC October 5, 1996 Super Top, Auckland, NZ October 9, 1996 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS October 11, 1996 Entertainment Centre, Newcastle, AUS October 12, 1996 Selina's Nitespot, Sydney, AUS October 14, 1996 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, AUS October 17, 1996 Royal Theatre, Canberra, AUS October 19, 1996 Festival Hall, Melbourne, AUS October 20, 1996 Palace Theatre, Melbourne, AUS October 22, 1996 Barton Theatre, Adelaide, AUS October 24, 1996 Entertainment Centre, Perth, AUS October 28-29, 1996 Club Citta, Kanagawa, Kawasaki, JPN October 31-November 2, 1996 Imperial Hall, Osaka, JPN November 4-5, 1996 Nippon Budoukan, Tokyo, JPN November 7, 1996 Sun Palace, Fukuoka, JPN November 9-11, 1996 Diamond Hall, Nagoya, JPN November 13-14, 1996 Imperial Hall, Osaka, JPN November 16, 1996 Nippon Budoukan, Tokyo, JPN November 17, 1996 Syakaibunka Kaikan, Matsumoto-Si, JPN November 19, 1996 Club Citta Kanagawa, Kawasaki, JPN November 21, 1996 Hokkaidou Kouseinenkin Kaikan, Sapporo, JPN November 23, 1996 Sun Plazza Hall, Sendai, JPN November 29, 1996 Plaza Da Apoteose, Rio De Janeiro, BRA November 30, 1996 Pista De Atlotismo, Sao Paulo, BRA December 4-5, 1996 Obras, Buenos Aires, ARG December 7, 1996 Monumental, Santiago, CHL 2002 July 27, 2002 Crystal Palace National Sports Centre, London, ENG (Pistols At The Palace) September 14, 2002 Blockbuster Pavilion, Devore, CA (Inland Invasion 2) 2003 Sex Pistols North America 'Piss Off' Tour 2003 August 20, 2003 Fleetboston Pavilion, Boston, MA August 21, 2003 Jones Beach Theatre, Wantagh, NY August 23, 2003 Trump Marina Casino Grand Cayman Ballroom, Atlantic City, NJ August 24, 2003 9:30 Club, Washington, DC August 25, 2003 Molson Amphitheatre, Toronto, ON August 27, 2003 Scene Pavilion, Cleveland, OH (CANCELLED) August 28, 2003 Cobo Arena, Detroit, MI (CANCELLED) August 29, 2003 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL August 31, 2003 Fiddlers Green Amphitheatre, Englewood, CO (CANCELLED) September 3, 2003 Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA September 5, 2003 The Joint, Las Vegas, NV September 6, 2003 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA September 7, 2003 Best Buy Stage, San Diego, CA (Street Scene Festival) September 8, 2003 Marquee Theatre, Tempe, AZ 2007 Sex Pistols Holidays in the Sun 2007 October 25, 2007 Roxy, Los Angeles, CA (Indie 103.1 Show) October 30, 2007 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Tonight Show With Jay Leno" performing "Anarchy In The UK") October 31, 2007 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Late Late Show With Craig Ferguson" performing "Pretty Vacant") November 8-10, 12 & 14, 2007 Brixton Academy, London, ENG November 17, 2007 M.E.N Arena, Manchester, ENG November 18, 2007 S.E.C.C., Glasgow, SCOT 2008 Sex Pistols Combine Harvester Tour 2008 June 7, 2008 The Joint, Las Vegas, NV June 11, 2008 Carling Academy, Birmingham, ENG June 13, 2008 Pannonia Field, Nickelsdorf, AUT (Novarock Festival) June 14, 2008 Newport, ENG (Isle of Wight Festival) June 20, 2008 Venice, ITY (Heineken Jammin Festival) June 21, 2008 Biddinghuizen, NED (cancelled appearance, Fields Of Rock) June 23, 2008 Jubeleyny Arena, Saint Petersburg, RUS June 25, 2008 SSA Luzhnik, Moscow, RUS June 27, 2008 Borlange, SWE (Peace and Love Festival) July 4, 2008 Bratislava, SLK (Hodokvas Festival) July 5, 2008 Lotnisko, POL (Heineken Open'er Festival) July 6, 2008 Parc Du Louvre, Bobital, FRA (Terre Neuvas Festival) July 11, 2008 Turin, ITY (Traffic Festival) July 13, 2008 Petrovaradin Fortress, Novi Sad, SER (Exit Festival) July 16, 2008 Athens, GRE (Fly Beeyond Festival) July 18, 2008 Boadilla Del Monte, Madrid, SPA (Summercase Festival) July 19, 2008 Parc Del Forum, Barcelona, SPA (Summercase Festival) July 31, 2008 Paredes de Coura Festival, POR August 2, 2008 Lokeren, BEL (Lokerse Festival) August 3, 2008 Balloch Country Park, Loch Lomond, SCOT (Loch Lomond Festival) August 9, 2008 Tokyo Marine Stadium, Tokyo, JPN (Summer Sonic Tokyo) August 10, 2008 Osaka Maishima, Osaka, JPN (Summer Sonic Osaka) August 12, 2008 Studio Coast, Tokyo, JPN August 15, 2008 Sziget Festival, HUN August 16, 2008 Biddinghuizen, NED (Lowlands Festival) August 20, 2008 Riga Arena, Riga, LAT August 22, 2008 Saku Suurhall, Tallinn, EST (CANCELLED) August 22, 2008 Club Teatria, Oulu, FIN August 23, 2008 Ice Hall, Helsinki, FIN August 30, 2008 Tromso, NOR (Dognvill Festival) August 31, 2008 Stradbally Estate, County Laois, IRE (Electric Picnic Festival) September 2, 2008 Hammersmith Apollo, London, ENG September 5, 2008 Vitoria-Gasteiz, SPA (Azkena Rock Festival)